All that made me, me
by Seravy
Summary: How did Anko, with her reckless and naruto-ish style, ever passed the Academy exam and became Orochimaru's apprentice?
1. Default Chapter

NOTES:

Shinobi – another name for ninja

Henge – transformation technique

-chan – Japanese honorific of endearment or for kids

-kun- Japanese honorific for boys or professional/student relationships

Soudaime- first generation hokage

Nidaime- second generation hokage

Sandaime- third generation hokage

Gen Jutsu/Jitsu

By: Seravy

"Next!"

The lanky young woman announced it with a set of full stern lungs. A child walked forward, announced his name, performed the transformation technique then stepped back to his place. She jotted down a grade, her heart soothed with absolute contentment which can only be expressed with a curt nod. This is what she loved to do; seeing her students grow under her strict but nurturing care, everything going orderly as planned. Discipline comes first and she was here to do an important job in training these future shinobis. The next few children were satisfactory as well, progress once again under her prediction.

However, her personal heaven was soon interrupted by the next name on her list, a name that brought about a twitch in her brows, ruining her natural frown. She reached up for her straight square glasses, cleaning them, hoping she had only seen wrong. After putting them back upon her long pointed nose, the name had only gotten clearer, chills zipping through her spine.

This was just a standard test but like all the other ones this year, it wasn't going to end like one. She swallowed, noticing the scheming smile that was watching her expectedly with malicious glee. She gritted her teeth, delaying the inevitable but eventually gave up and opened her mouth.

"Mitarashi." She spitted the last part out with as little spite as she can manage, "Anko."

"Alright! Yeah Yeah! About time, granny! Saving the best for last, eh? You sly one, you!"

Michika Nao (27 and still single) wanted to cry. If not for her professionalism, she would have too. For some odd reasons, this particular **student** was never on time, never here for class unless escorted to them, but whenever it was midterms, **she** was there, on the dot. Not a second more, not a second less.

"Mitarashi-kun, henge," sighed Nao in resignation, "and nothing, I repeat, NOTHING like what you did last time."

Just thinking about the last incident was enough to make her hurl. She glared at the child before her, scanning that ridiculous purple shirt and clashing yellow jump-pants for any tricks. The clothing was a complete eyesore but she had long gotten use to it.

"Relax! Just let the master do her work!" was the unreassuring answer she got.

A huge grin was plastered over the little girl's face, enthusiasm radiating from her lithe body as she brought her hands together to form the appropriate seal.

'Kami-sama, please have mercy on me,' prayed Nao.

A soft blue chakra gathered, whipping up a soft breeze. All Nao could do was brace herself, having long given up on correcting the "granny" names, along with a never-ending list of troubles.

"Anko-sama Super henge!"

The chakra dispersed, replaced by an unusually large puff of smoke. Nao batted it away with stern determination ready to face the impossible be it fecal matter (like the last time) or the end of this world.

Instead, she heard a voice. A deep, reassuring one which she had heard many times in her dreams. The voice repeated itself, calling her name softly, the familiar face clearing before her eyes.

"Yano-kun!" gasped Nao.

The man she had secretly admired for 2 years. Why was he here? Maybe he came to save her, or ask her on a date… A soft blush touched her face but as the thick screen of haze finally cleared, her pounding heart dropped kicked her straight in the stomach. Sure, it was Yano-kun, but in a frilly pink bra and matching panties, a set of chacha in his hands, singing---

"Hey hey! Nao-chan! Wanna go out with me? Love you even if you're flat, babe!"

Everything just stopped working in her body, be it essential functions or not. Some part of her already delicate mental state was shattered into bits. She didn't know which was worst, fecal matter or a middle-aged man in such sheer attire shaking his ass like no tomorrow.

-------------------------------

The old man in his late sixties puffed on his pipe. There was rarely any tobacco in it. Most of the time, he only nibbled on the end, or puffed on it habitually for amusement but today was an exception. A thin line of gray smoke rose from the jutting end of his pipe, a bitter taste lingering in his throat.

"Again?" sighed the Hokage of Konohagure, in resignation.

The messenger before him could only nod meekly. It was no secret that one of the sandaime's legendary students had yet to take up an apprentice. Surely, all three of them were stubborn and picky in their own ways but this young man in question was in a class of his own in terms of peculiarity. He would humour his teacher for a week or two and after that, fail those students with creative excuses and tactics every time.

Of course, that didn't stop the third from sending more potentials to him, hoping that one of them can change his mind but now, the problem had escalated; the genins who were assigned to him this year were now in the hospital, spouting nonsense about never wanting to be a ninja.

Sarutobi took another long breathe, filtered by the burning leaves in his pipe. It is mandatory for any high level shinobi to train lower level ninjas at some point. This was a sure way to pass on special skills and ensure a line of strong soldiers for the future. But practical reasons aside, he was hoping for someone who could teach his reclusive student something that he himself was unable to pass onto him… something simple but valuable that had been missing since the first day he saw the pale boy.

-------------------------

Everyone in the village at some point took their time to gawk and stare at the new and improved memorial mountain of the previous hokages. Shoudaime now sported red pouty lips and heavy purple mascara while Nidaime suffered a case of serious buckteeth and pink blush to the cheeks. Sandaime was a little more fortunate with black circles around the eyes and red streaks cross the cheeks and there was no doubt as to who the culprit was since the name was written straight across the three chiseled faces with a proud "–chan" added to the end. (Little did they know that this wouldn't be the last time.)

"You're not going home until this entire mountain is restored to its previous state," growled Nao, her voice echoing into the distance.

Just below her was a trolley hanging down to the Soudaime's rouge lips and the academy teacher watched the little girl on it with utmost frustration. The last time she had to bring out this trolley was when the academy was turned into a mural painting of fighting stick figures, courtesy of this same student. Nao watched the sunset with grinding jaws, arms crossed tightly over her chest with impatience. Not only was she stuck supervising the mountain's clean-up, she was also missing her ritual walk with her Yano-kun.

"Meanie, granny, no wonder your wrinkles are developing prematurely," grumbled Anko. She was sure she had kept her voice low but a single kunai landed just before her toes, a few strands of her deep purple hair floating before her eyes.

"I'm being more than generous considering what you did this morning, Mitarashi."

"I thought you liked Yano-sensei. That was special service for you!" protested the ten year old.

Five more shurikens nearly found its mark, effectively silencing Anko into diligent scrubbing.

Next Chapter: How to fail a failing student 101

The graduation exam is here but Nao is more than ready to fail Anko. (13 years old Kurenai makes her appearance as well)


	2. chapter 2

NOTES: 

Shiruko - red bean soup

Dango – small sweet dumplings that are usually stuck on a long toothpick in 3s chibi- small/tiny

ika- squid

Gen Jutsu/Jitsu Chapter 2: How to Fail a failing student 101

By: Seravy

Nao scribbled on the blackboard, habitually glancing to the right and to her surprise, nothing has happened yet. No explosive traps hidden behind the blackboard, no whoopy cushions camouflaged on her chair, no bugs and serpents in her drawers, no, nothing. It was nice not to be on her guard for the duration of the day but to be honest, she felt… disturbed, not to mention that a certain someone was on time today for regular class.

"Well, this one is a hard one…let's see…"

Nao thought for a while and decided on the quiet girl in the front. This was the child who always scored the highest in written tests. Her chakra control was also top notch, almost able to rival a seasoned genin at this tender age of nine which is why the academy decided to put her into this upper year class.

"Shizune," called Nao.

The little girl stood up as the rule dictated.

"Umm… I don't know, sensei."

From the corner of her eye, Nao caught a hand sprouting up. From the front right, no less.

"What a rare occasion, Mitarashi-kun," said Nao, suppressing the sarcasm that was dripping from every word.

Anko stood up from her seat and answered truthfully.

"I don't know either." She then winked at the girl with a mop of plain black hair and stuck a thumb up.

"It a tie, Shizune!"

"Sit down, Mitarashi," growled Nao, the chalk in her hand crumbling into dust. Aside from that comment though, class continued with minimal interruptions, ending like a normal day… a rare event that she had only seen in her dreams as of late. She thanked whatever divine force that was watching her today, not to mention the relief that it brought to her already near-sighted eyes (plain blue t-shirt and red shorts. No weird accessories, or blinding colours). But somewhere in her subconscious had turned the usual ruckus into routine and this abnormally ate at her. Unable to restain her suspicions, she called the unusually placid girl to a side as all of her other students waved goodbye.

"Mitarashi," said Nao, searching for the right word, "You have been very… considerate… and…. benevolent today."

Anko didn't really know what "benevolent" meant but she nodded anyways, flashing her teacher a bright innocent smile.

"Just what is it that you're planning? Because you might as well tell me now."

"What are you talking about, gr—Nao-sensei? I'm just working towards a better me."

The grown woman crossed her arms skeptically, a part of her reality shattering into pieces as the word "sensei" left the mouth of the one and only Mitarashi Anko.

"Really?"

"Honest. I'm just trying to be good. You know, give you the respect you deserve. I know how stressful it is for teachers like you."

Nao managed a nod as the little girl waved her goodbye with a sugar-coated "Goodbye, Nao-sensei". Her limbs felt light as a feather, drifting her into the halls as she made her way into the staff room. Even the sight of her co-worker, Yano, couldn't bring her out of this awkward stupor.

"Michika-kun, how was class?" he quirked.

Yano was a plain-looking man, with all five features and limbs in place (a rare characteristic in this field). He shyly scratched the back of his head, letting lose a few nervous laughs.

"Surreal…" answered Nao, her voice distant and airy.

Yano paused, the awkward reply leaving him with nothing to work with.

"Interesting… the Mitarashi kid again?"

"No," replied Nao, in disbelief herself, "In fact, she was… good today."

"You don't sound too happy about it. Isn't that great?"

"Yea…"

Their conversations were usually shy and hesitant but his co-worker today was oddly unresponsive. But for the sake of small talk, he went for the next usual item on the list.

"So… you ready for the exam?" he asked.

"What exam?"

"The graduation exam tomorrow."

"Graduation exam…" repeated Nao.

Suddenly, revelation hit her. The world made sense again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko dashed through the emptying halls of the school, moving to the playground in the back. Outside, the refreshing breeze of autumn ran through her spiked pony-tail as she ran towards the fence that surrounded theschool's property. There was one particularly large sakura tree growing there and if one looked closely, beneath its shadow was a single lone figure. Anko ran towards the girl, excitedly.

"Yo! Let's go!"

The girl nodded, her long wavy tresses of black moving with her. Anko really admired the girl's long hair, except for the fact that it covered even her eyes. Both her hands were wrapped in bandages that seemed to reach even into the dull gray long sleeved robe she wore, cut at the knees. Anko had first thought she was a taijutsu type of trainee but as she got to know the girl better, it turned out that the older student was terrible at close combat.

Neither of them bothered to leave through the front, avoiding the mass of parents flocking by the door. Ever since the large attack upon the village a few years ago, everyone has been excessively cautious. Not a single child on the street was ever alone, either with a parent or a group of friends. But that rule didn't apply to them.

The girls rushed down the streets, moving towards the border of the village into a gorgeous field of flowers. There use to be a lot of people lounging in this area, but once again, fear stopped them from coming. They rested for a quick sip from the stream that passed through the scenery and continued their journey until a thick dense forest. It was rumoured to have ferocious beasts and other wild animals stalking its depths. Children made dares about trespassing into its darkness and that was exactly how Anko had discovered its secret.

Once one ventured into the far left of the mystery was an impassable shield of vines and trees. Each root was thick and old, braiding themselves amongst the other to ward off intruders.

Anko turned around and stacked her hands together, palms up. Knowing the routine well, the taller girl stepped into those hands and was boosted into the air. Concentrating her chakra to her feet, she attached herself to the surface of the gigantic roots. All it took was a few quick steps and an opening revealed itself, allowing her to slip through.

As much as she wanted to repeat that performance, Anko's poor chakra control limited her to squeezing through a small opening on the bottom. No one was small or persistent enough to fit through it except for Anko. Wiggling and pushing, the ten year old finally found the end to the tunnel, revealing their homely haven.

Roots surrounded this circular space, somehow purposely leaving it unscathed and protected by everything around. Even the canopy of leaves above was sparse enough for the sun to touch through.

"Kurenai, where is that shiruko I got yesterday?" asked Anko as she looked through her pile of unbound scrolls and scrap pieces of doodling. It was obvious where each of their territory stood. Anko's side was filled with miscellaneous things that she had randomly picked up and liked while Kurenai's was empty except for a few books.

"To your left, under your pencil collection," came the soft reply.

The girl, like her voice, moved quietly to her usual spot right of their shrouded entrance. One of the roots jutted out on a wonderful curve and with pillows and pieces of cloth easing the rough hardness, Kurenai leaned into the improvised chair, her legs propped up at just the right angle by another curve. She watched the other girl down her favourite choice of beverage, roughly wiping her mouth with an arm. They had only met this year and were inseparable ever since.

"Geez, today was so boring, it's even more tiring than doing laps! You don't know how tempting it was to mix Mizuki's orange juice with shiruko! It would been fun. He's such a cry baby," recounted Anko. She then sprouted on about random things during the day.

Kurenai nodded. She liked watching and listening to Anko. It amused her to watch those arms move as they sought to illustrate, and that face change with every second of expression. She didn't like to talk so Anko doing her share as well was nice.

"Then chibi-ika had to butt in, acting all bossy and stuff. Teacher's pet. But lucky him today. Granny just might pull me out of the exam if I decided to punch his face which I was really tempted to do by the way… You listening, Kurenai?"

"Uh."

If she remembered correctly, chibi-ika, who's actual name she had long forgotten, was the shortest boy in class, which was why Anko had dubbed him chibi despite the fact that she was even shorter.

"Anyways, time to practice!"

Anko got up and crossed a seal, chakra running around her as the technique was molded into its physical form.

"Bunshin no jutsu!"

A quick puff swept the calm scene to reveal another one of her failed replications. It never failed to make everyone laugh or Nao lecture her on concentration and control. The shape was more on the mushy side, resembling an airless blown up doll then Anko herself, leaving the ten year old yelling a string of curses. She made the seal again, stomping her left foot impatiently.

"Bunshin, damn it, bunshin!!"

Kurenai continued to watch from the side, switching between nothing and Anko(s?). Much to contrary belief, she can see quite well behind her hair. Her younger companion always tried excessively hard but this technique was one that needed concentration and control and Anko can't seem to do either.

"That one is stupid anyways, but I bet granny is going to test us on that one. She always picks on me," complained the shorter girl. She opened her arms and fell backwards, allowing the soft bed of grass to catch her weight.

"I just can't wait! We're finally going to graduate! A little late by my plans but I'll just have to make it up and become a jounin by 11... maybe 12. That Kakashi guy I heard was a chuunin by 6! Good thing he isn't a jounin yet so I still have some time to catch up."

Kurenai didn't bother to answer this time as Anko rolled excitedly around. It was one of the few things that annoyed her, the fact that everyone was so keen on being a shinobi.

"Anko?"

"Ya?"

Anko sat up. The older girl rarely talked so she made sure to give Kurenai her full attention every time when she did. Besides, it was always a little hard to hear Kurenai as the girl spoke rather quietly.

"Between, shiruko and shinobi. Which would you choose?" asked the black-haired teenager. She was well aware that her companion was three years younger and even three years denser and knew she had to put it in Anko-terms, which usually meant the evaluation of foods. Anko answered immediately.

"Both!"

"You can only choose one."

"How can you choose just one?"

"Just choose."

Anko crossed her arms, as if in great dilemma.

"That's hard…um…. Shinobi as in, Nao-granny type shinobi?"

"I guess," shrugged Kurenai.

"Shiruko, of course!"

A small smile floated over the pale girl's lips, gently clutching the necklace that hung around her neck. When Anko had first met her, the younger girl had declared that she liked Kurenai better than shiruko, although dango still sat in first place. And considering the ten year old's abilities, she had no doubt about the exam's results, one of the main reasons she didn't mind being around Anko.

"Anyways, let's do this! We're going tobe the best kunoichi in Konoha… No, the best in the world!!!!"

Kurenai nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nao stared at her clock. One more minute. She had been counting down the seconds since fifteen minutes ago. All of her students have already arrived except for one and for once, the academy teacher was anxious for her arrival.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0--

The door slammed open on the second. She sometimes wondered how that girl can time her entrance so well.

"Yo, everyone!"

Nao accepted the boisterous greeting with utmost grace, hiding the glee that was running wild in her mind.

"Good morning, Mitarashi-kun. How good to see you. Take a seat please as we're about to begin."

Anko didn't know how to receive this genuinely warm greeting and simply did as she was told, choosing the space beside Kurenai. It was a nice change as they never got to sit together as seating was arranged by height and Nao's need to scrutinize Anko's every move during class.

"The exam topic is the replacement technique," announced the teacher.

Anko can feel triumph rushing through her veins. Her replacement technique still had a few flaws but at least it wasn't the replication one. She nudged her friend beside her, exchanging looks of smug confidence despite the fact that she can never quite see behind the long bangs.

"Everyone shall gather outside in the track field. Your task is to dodge a ball using the replacement technique then land a shuriken on the indicated target. Details shall be explained by Yano-sensei outside."

"This is going to be easy! Can I go first, please please please please!!!!" exploded Anko, unable to retain her excitement anymore.

"Of course, Mitarashi-kun. Come right this way."

Anko almost literally bounced to the front, saluting the door like a real soldier. Nao was rarely this complacent but this new version of the teacher, she was really getting to like. For a second, the ten year old even considered not calling her "granny" anymore. Just for a second though.

Nao opened the door and led Anko through but as everyone else turned left, she was steered to the right instead.

"Umm… the track field is that way, granny."

Instead of her usual outburst though, Nao's small secret smile continued to radiate from her thin lips.

"Don't worry… I'm old but not senile yet."

Anko didn't know to laugh or shake in fear at the comment.

After passing a couple of classrooms, they stopped at the one labeled "2A". The door slid open easily to reveal a seemingly empty room. There were only two windows, small ones no less, the main source of lighting coming from a single light bulb, dangling from the middle of the ceiling. Underneath the light was one lonely desk, accompanied by a matching chair and another one a few meters away.

"Take a seat at the desk," instructed Nao.

"I can't really do the replication technique sitting down though."

"No need to worry."

Nao led Anko by the arm, sitting her into the chair with a firm push on the shoulders. From her clipboard, she removed a few leafs of paper, setting them on the desk, along with two pencils and an erasers.

"Here you go, Mitarashi-kun. You have one hour."

Anko looked down and the moment her eyes made contact with the bold letters "Written Exam" at the very top of the first page, her mouth slacked open with unspoken shock and disbelief.

"What the-- A written test?!" burst Anko with volume that exceeded its usual intensity.

"Obviously," answered Nao, coolly.

"That's not fair! Why does everyone else get to do the easy thing, while I'm stuck with this!"

"You have only your poor conduct to blame for this."

Anko's arms moved frantically around her as she worked to save herself.

"But I was good!"

"For ONE day."

Nao held up a finger right between Anko's eyes, stressing the short duration of her paradise.

"That took a lot of effort, ya know!"

"Arguing won't get you anywhere. It's either the test or you can forget about graduating."

"This is not fair! I won't do this piece of crap!"

Nao merely shrugged, anticipating and savouring Anko's every reaction.

"Then you'll fail by default."

"You…you… evil witch! You're just trying to take revenge! That's not something a teacher should do!"

"Evil?! Let me tell you that this paper has nothing but the most basic of basics. If you don't even know the answer to these questions, then you have no right to be a shinobi."

Although both yelling and debating require a certain amount of vocal strength, the lather was never her strong suit and Anko could only answer with her mute moving mouth, struggling to form a coherent argument.

"And don't even think about cheating."

Nao's glasses glinted. She pointed two fingers at her eyes then at Anko.

"I'm watching you."

The academy teacher stalked away, taking the seat that was directly in front of Anko.

"You know, if you pass me, you'd never have to see me again…" tried the ten year old weakly.

"Don't forget to write your name, Mitarashi," said Nao, her determination as stern as a mountain.

Next Chapter: F for fail

No surprise. Anko failed… but so did Kurenai.

Title thing: Genjutsu is illusion techniques while genjitsu means reality. Just a little play on sounds. And a little azumanga joke in the beginning if another got it. And chibi-ika is actually youngIruka-sensei. I took out the "ru" in his name and it became ika. heh.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Anko – when written in kanji, it means red bean paste

The Sweet hell Technique (Amai Jigoku no Jutsu) – requires a can of red bean soup and a charm paper

All that made me, me

Chapter 3: F for Fail By: Seravy

She can hear the symphony of pride and joy orchestrated right before her, a coordinated effort in presenting their art. This was already the third time that she had watched this same play unfold before her. The only thing that was different was the record of attendance. She didn't actually count every head, but just from the sparseness of bodies, it was obvious that every year there were less people.

Those who were missing had all left knowing that every breath they take might be their last and that their family will be well taken care of under the third hokage's wise and hopeful leadership. They were not leaving those that they care about, rather, they were on a mission to protect them.

And in return for their selfless service, drafts to the army were not induced like in other countries, significantly boosting moral. For children under 12, whose parents were both involved in the war, it was arranged that at least one family member would remain in the village to perform defense duties.

This consideration had allowed newly graduated genins, still young and innocent about the world, to show off their well-earned forehead protectors with the Konoha mark boldly engraved on its metal piece to those who had stayed behind for their benefit.

Words of much needed encouragement, smiles of pride, fond ruffling of the hair surrounded them like an unbound energy. Those who passed by couldn't help but let that warmth wash over their war torn hearts, bidding them congratulations with reminiscent smiles.

But not everyone can take part in this parade as there were certain rules to join, rules that were unknowingly set by those who did not fulfill those requirements.

Anko couldn't stop the black envy that slithered lavishly over her beating heart, forcing her at this specific spot; a swing which hung from the grown tree grown directly before the academy entrance meters away. That way, she was separated from the forbidden territory but close enough to provoke her existence. She was here to face her own failure without escape although they all saw her as nothing but a sour reminder of reality.

They occasionally pointed at her with a discreet finger or a suggestive slant of the head, leaning over to the next ear for a quick whisper of words for all the wrong reasons. Anko snickered at their sad attempt at subtlety. In her eyes, it was all stupid.

There were others like her standing amongst the crowd, opposing to the rules. One of them was saying something, probably a compliment as it managed to trickle a smile off one of the ladies. It may seem like an innocent comment but to Anko, she could only see the sloppy plot behind those gestures. Anko had made it one of her moral codes never to be grouped into their clique. And to prevent herself from ever breaking that rule, she had gone all the way to make them her enemies with shenanigans that bordered cruel.

And now that the crowd had dispersed after sharing their plans of celebration, her deliberate foes stalked towards her like three gigantic shadows. She was outnumbered but Anko made no attempt to leave. That would be losing by default.

"Heya bean paste, heard'ja failed… "

The three kids before her all paused with faux drama before proceeding with the punch line.

"...AGAIN!"

Anko turned to a side, shrugging off their low blow as they hooted their victory.

"That's cause I'm no ass-kisser," spat Anko, the most poignant finger of the hand jutting to the sky.

"Oh, Nao-sensei, I wanna be a great teacher just like you."

Anko batted her lashes, voice and smile squeezed up an octave with the finishing touch drenched in sarcasm. After her last trick of ants in the pants, the three dumb-ass, as she called them, were effectively silenced into long distant attacks of empty threats. Normally they'd stay away but today was just too perfect to pass up.

"At least I passed, loser!" yelled the leftmost boy, his cheeks flushing red. Even his friends had laughed at him for that.

"Hey…Come to think of it, you were last at everything, bean paste!!" chortled Tenron. He was older than Anko by a year, twice her size and twice her menace, a fact which no one else seemed to notice.

"That isn't true, she was first in a lot of things… if you count from the bottom!" finished Suzu. Anko hated her the most, their resentment going way back to when they used to share a room at the orphanage. This was the girl who always ratted her to Nao.

Suddenly, an abrupt blunt force kicked into the wooden board she sat on, throwing her off into the air. Anko coughed up a lungful of dust as her face slapped into the hard dried mud surrounding the tree.

"Get use to it cause that's what it'd be like playing in the academy sand box for the rest of your life!" snickered Tenron.

That smug satisfaction goaded the anger that Anko had tried to contain. She dug a hand into her green pocket, the other into her holster that she had strapped to her knee. And before the trio can make their second move, Anko combined the two items and flipped to her side. The piece from her pocket flew towards Suzu as she performed a seal, activating the charmed paper. Under a loud 'pop', the airborne attack exploded, splashing its content all over the targets.

Tenron, Suzu and Shizumaru shielded themselves but it was useless against the assault's liquid form. Hot shiruko, heated by the exploding charm, infested their hair, clothes and any exposed skin and upon contact, they screamed with flailing movements.

"Hah! How does it feel to be covered in this hot shiruko! I call it, the Sweet Hell Technique!!"

Anko stuck her tongue out before going for an escape. But only after one, two, three strides and she was caught. It wasn't hard to catch up as soon as they ignored the uncomfortable thick fluid and moved. Their longer legs made up for several of Anko's steps and with advantageous arm length, Tenron grabbed the spiked hair and pulled.

It didn't take much strength to push the ten year old into the ground and the other two cooperated by pinning down Anko's arms.

"Let me go or you'll be really sorry!"

Anko struggled, regretting that she had actually held back on her technique. If she had added more chakra, they could be seriously burned. But reality was, she didn't, and now Tenron's snarling face looked down unto her with absolute pleasure.

"Oh, and what is it that you're going to do, tiny? Paste my face with bean-paste?"

Anko's mouth twitched with disgust. Despite her situation, her conscience just couldn't let that one go.

"That was a really bad rhyme."

Tenron smirk disappeared into a thin line. He hated to be embarrassed and Anko watched his leg wind up behind him. She was more than ready to take the hit as she always did until suddenly, Suzu screamed.

The moment they look to her, Tenron and Shizumaru stared, eyes and mouth gaping as the red bean soup that remained in Suzu's short hair moved over her face. She tried to slap it out but with lively agility, the blob jumped out and unto the ground. They all watched it in alarm, the hold on Anko long forgotten.

It oozed with size, growing taller and wider with a round shape. Limbs started to jut out from the sides, bubbling with hostility. Only human's most basic instinct remained and the three children ran away, screaming. Anko merely glared at the phenomenon, gritting her teeth with disappointment.

"You didn't need to butt in, ya know."

It was a simple type of illusionary technique that required one to focus and use their chakra to bring form to their imagination. She had tried to learn it many times from her friend but have yet to succeed. Upon disengaging the technique, the blob form lost its solid appearance and faded into nothingness and in its place stood Kurenai.

"I had to," the reticent girl supplied quietly.

She never interfered with Anko's personal affairs as that was one of the first mutual rules they had wordlessly established between themselves. So even though she knew all of Anko's pranks in advance, Kurenai never joined nor disclosed them with a few exceptions of prep-work sometimes. That included when her friend took the consequences of her actions. She only helped when it was serious and this was one of those rare times. That boy had come with foul intentions. He never knew when to stop while Anko never knew when to speak up as she considered it a serious violation of "ratting". Kurenai didn't want another injured Anko walking around with rainbow hats and scarves, pretending that nothing happened.

The ten year old understood that but her stubbornness held onto the two words she really wanted to say. Dust and dried mud groped her clothes and hair. Anko ran a long yellow sleeve over her mouth, trying to remove the dry crusty flavour lingering within. The last time Kurenai had helped, she gave her the silent treatment although it only lasted for the morning. She was grateful but more than anything, she hated herself for involving Kurenai.

Her friend took out the handkerchief that she always hid in the insides of her robe and started to dust off her face. Anko let her, the only apology she could muster up at the moment.

"I'm not a kid, ya know," grumbled Anko, her eyes darting shyly to a side.

Kurenai shrugged, the tight corners of her mouth pulled slightly up into a soft smile. She knew Anko had already forgiven her. They never fought for long. With the previous event quickly ditched to a side, the ten year old exploded with a large smile.

"CONGRATS!"

Anko may not have passed but she was truly glad for her friend. Too bad she had already used up that can of red bean soup. After wiping her right palm along her green pants, Anko jutted it towards Kurenai.

"Show me that forehead protector! Always wanted to see it up close!"

"I didn't pass," said Kurenai.

Pause. Anko's smile slowly slipped from her mouth. They have trained together countless times and although Kurenai wasn't the best at close combat, she can perform every academy technique with ease. Her marks were mediocre but she always passed and that was enough to fuel Anko's disbelief.

"What?! I was made to fail but… you can't fail!"

"I did."

"What went wrong?!"

"The technique didn't work I guess."

Anko released a breath of heated anger, her brows now dipped with determination. Was it because Kurenai was her friend? Or did they find out that Kurenai had helped with the ant collecting?She was tricked but she wasn't going to let Nao do it twice. Anko quickly grabbed Kurenai's hand and strode with large urgent steps. Her friend fell easily into a comfortable pace with her long palelegs.

"Where are we going?" asked the taller girl, compiling with Anko's lead.

"We're going to talk to granny."

"Why?"

"Because they've made a mistake."

"I don't want to go."

"You have to. You were just nervous. That's all. I'm sure if you talked to granny, she'll give you another chance. Or that Yano dude. He's a lot nicer than Nao," reasoned Anko.

"I don't mind retaking the year."

Kurenai's hand slipped out of her own but Anko instinctively grabbed onto the wrist instead, her vision filled with the academy.

"Stop talking crazy talk. You don't want to waste another year."

But her linear steps were forced to a halt as she felt Kurenai yank her hand away. Anko turned around and sighed with her arms resting on her hips. All Kurenai needed was a push was what she had thought.

"This is no time to be shy! I'll go talk to granny with you so don't worry! Then I could expose her evil scam in front of everyonethen they'll have to graduate me as well and we could be the bestest shinobi ever!!"

"I don't want to be shinobi."

Kurenai stood with her hands gripped tightly onto the deep blue fabric of her robe. She could feel Anko's gaze and the reproach behind it.Never once had she felt such a silence, a need to explain without the means to.The air between them moved with thickness that grew with weight but as always, Anko was the first one to speak.

"You failed on purpose."

Unlike her usual retorts, this one was spoken softly, as if the quietness can wipe out that possibility.

"Is that it, Kurenai?"

Impatience ate at her. It just didn't make sense at all. Not getting a reply, Anko grabbed onto Kurenai's shoulders, trying to see behind the long wavy bangs.

"Answer me!"

"Why are you so mad? Now I can retake the year with you."

Kurenai's every word shook, her resolve as weak as her voice. Anko may be small but the weight on her shoulders felt bruising, the hard look in those deep dark eyes scared her.

"That's not the point! You failed on purpose!!! Why would you do something like that?!"

Anko's intimidating proximity pressured her heart into a chaotic rhythm, forcing every muscle in her body into a taunt tightness. Kurenai pushed her jaws together and shoved off Anko's arms. She can breathe again.

"I don't want to be a shinobi."

Incomprehension once again moved its influence over Anko's limbs. They went wild into the air and stomped the ground, trying to exert the uncontrollable frustration running through them.

"But we promised! We're going to be the bestest kunoichi together!"

"I said I don't want to be a shinobi!!" yelled Kurenai. The contained volume suddenly exploded from her chest, bringing back memories of the world as black as her hair.

"I hate them! They're nothing but trash that kill and lie!"

"Shut up! Do you know what you're saying!?" screamed Anko, forcing her voice to reason the quiet girl she once knew. This was the only person that she had ever shared her dreams with and Kurenai had spoke those words while knowing them.

"I'll say it again. Shinobis are trash. I hate them! Why are you choosing them over me?"

"What are you saying? This has nothing to do with choosing!"

"But you said you'd choose shiruko over shinobi!"

And Anko liked Kurenai over shiruko.

"This is stupid! You're talking like you're three!!!"

She liked Anko. That much she knew as the little girl was the only one who could fill her with a loud serenity that pacified the emptiness in her heart. But for once, that same innocence and endearing ignorance was the very thing that clawed at her chest with a cobalt burning. A beautiful woman with long wavy black hair until her waist filtered across her eyes. She reached out and gently cupped Kurenai's face in her white bandaged hands, mouth moving with words that she failed understand. She habitually felt the craved wooden piece on her necklace, its edges sharper than ever.

"You're just like her…"

Kurenai's voice returned to a low whisper but with a quality of renounce.

"What?"

"I hate you. You're nothing but a big liar, Anko!"

Kurenai almost choked on her words and Anko bit her lip as she felt a hot sting in her eyes that she hasn't felt in years. And before Anko could stop herself, the main method of self-defense she had always used moved at its own accord.

"I hate you too! Dumbass! Idiot! Creepy girl! Red-eye weirdo! I'm never going to talk to you again! You can stay here and rot for all I care!!!"

And she turned around and ran.

Next Chapter: Mother and father


End file.
